


Techno Bella

by mrstrentreznor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drink Spiking, F/M, Humor, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstrentreznor/pseuds/mrstrentreznor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul wishes Bella would dance and one night after Quil has helped matters along... she does. AU, MA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techno Bella

**Author's Note:**

> LittleFurryCannibals https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1945923/little-furry-cannibals and I had a discussion some time ago about music in fanfic. She blamed me for the fic popularity of the song 'Closer' by the Nine Inch Nails. I still contend that 'Coming Closer' from the Kings of Leon is used more.  
> She referred to music and other things in her fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7238196/1/There-s-an-I-in-Irony
> 
> LFC gave me the following dare:
> 
> She posted this techno remix of the NIN Closer video on my den page in JBNP.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_N6OkBv0bU
> 
> With the previous posted video I linked to you (actually the song) I offer a bit of fun, if you want to. ;) See if you can write a sex one-shot depicting Bella and any wolf. LOL, listen closely to the tempo change and include that in the sex. The only stipulation is, the sex scene can't be linked to the characters engaging or meeting at a club.
> 
> You don't have to do this; it isn't a demand. I just thought it'd be funny to see what kind of creative justice you could bring to the complication of sex+music in fics. ;D
> 
> I accepted her challenge and I believe that I get extra points for using these words: cum/coming/cumin/chameleon. I have underlined them so she can see where I used them.

 

* * *

Disclaimer:  _the_ _characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: I should add my mum warning: spiking people's drinks, especially with drugs, is never funny. You cannot know what kind of reaction someone will have, especially when they are unaware that they have taken anything. Dangerous shit. Don't go there. oh oh and safe sex always children...**

* * *

 

**Techno Bella**

Paul Lahote loved Bella Swan. He adored her with an adoration born of imprinting.

But like all couples, there were tiny little things about her he'd like to change. The way she'd like to change tiny things about him. She hated his favourite cut offs. She might have a point; they barely held together anymore. It didn't help matters when she slid her hand inside the large hole in the thigh and grabbed him one day and that hole ripped a little larger; to beyond the point of decency. He was fairly certain she had done it deliberately. Not that he had cared at the time. She could be sneaky when she wanted to be.

He had finally got her back into music. After the Cullens left, she had torn the stereo out of her car with more anger and violence than care. Shit, the claw marks in the dash looked like  _ **he**_  had tried to do it for her. In wolf form.

It had taken some coaxing, but he had finally got her to listen to the radio. Just noise in the background, he encouraged at first. And in the end she started listening and humming along and his heart eased.

Seth was better with electronic stuff and Bella eventually asked him to help her put in a new stereo in her truck. Whatever had been wrong with the old one, she finally dragged a stereo box out of the bottom of her wardrobe and tossed it into the trash. He worked it out. He was going to rescue it and donate it to one of the pack but it reeked of vampire. He left it.

But even her choice of music worried him. She was all about female singers who had their hearts broken; Adele, Dido, Amy Winehouse… it was better than nothing. But half the time he felt like clawing his own ears out. Jeez, you got dumped. Get over it and move on. Like she had with him. Like Jake had with Leah. Everyone got their hearts broken; it let you know you were alive.

He knew he was alive when he danced. He loved to dance. He was such a physical person; he even moved in ways the other wolf pack boys couldn't.

But he did wish  **she**  would dance.

He loved to lose himself in the music and go somewhere else. Escape from everything in a world of noise and rhythm and sweat. It was like sex for him. And she was good at that. She'd be good at dancing… if she would just let herself do it.

But just sometimes… he wished she would let it  **all**  go and dance with the kind of reckless abandon he knew she was capable of. Lose it to something with a pounding beat like jungle drums.

He also wondered just how awesome she would be at sex if she approached it with the same reckless abandon. Lord knows, he could dish it out, but could she take it? He worried sometimes that her very humanity made her frail and breakable. He could never let go quite as much as he sometimes wanted to, just in case he hurt her. He could snap her skinny little arms if he just grabbed her too hard.

And then he remembered that he was actually on patrol with Quil and everything he had just been thinking had, of course gone out on wolfspan. Fuck. Fucking pack mind.

_Quil: hey don't mind me… I love seeing images of Bella having sex…_

_Paul: yeah… tough break on the toddler imprint there Quil._

_Quil: mental shrug… I still get some… she doesn't even know what sex is, how can she tell me not to?_

_Paul: yeah I suppose…_

_Quil: dancing huh?_

_Paul: yeah… something like that._

_Sam: finish up guys… and get home…_

_Quil: cool! I am right behind Roxanne's place …_ phased out.

Paul ran a while longer and phased back. He slept alone tonight and he missed her. He still hadn't convinced her to move in with him. She was worried about Charlie. Charlie let them have sleepovers at Paul's place. She was 18 after all. He kind of got that she was worried about her dad; but fuck, the man had looked after himself for years, before Bella moved back to Washington. He wasn't going to starve to death if she wasn't there to feed him. And he wanted her to feed _him_.

Ah, whatever.

* * *

 

You'd think that sharing a mind with someone occasionally would give you the best insight into their character. Fuck knows what Paul was thinking, but clearly he didn't know Quil quite as well as he ought to have done.

The next pack bonfire Quil was very attentive to Bella; even got her a drink. Paul noticed and growled at him and Quil just winked at him and made some kind of gesture that even Paul didn't quite comprehend.

He gave him the trademark Lahote glare; the one that made smaller boys piss their pants in the school corridors. Quil just cackled and jogged over to join Embry and Jake on the other side of the bonfire.

Paul watched Bella, but she seemed fine. But as the night wore on, she got handsy; well, even more handsy than she normally was with him. He sniffed at her. Ewww. Fucking Quil had given her something; her scent had changed.

He palmed her off, almost literally, onto a terrified Seth with growled instructions to keep her there. He tracked Quil down.

"What the fuck, Ateara?"

"You wanted her to loosen up…"

"You spiked her drink. What the fuck did you give her?"

"Just some E."

"Ecstasy? Are you out of your tiny little mind? Her dad's a fucking cop!"

"She won't drink alcohol; otherwise I could have slipped her some rez moonshine," he whined.

"Anything happens to her and I am taking it out on your ass… Literally."

"Yeah right," Quil grunted. "You gonna thank me too?"

Paul growled at him and went back to rescue Seth.

"You have the nicest hair Seth…" Bella was babbling inanely and running her hands through his hair. "And you smell spicy… like cumin…"

"Paul," Seth squeaked nervously. "She keeps touching me…man, I can't stop her … she's got extra arms or something…"

Paul sighed. "It's okay Seth. Quil spiked her drink… she just needs to wear it off."

"What with?" Seth asked nervously batting Bella's hands away from his chest.

Paul chuckled at his discomfort. "E."

"Oh man. I saw a documentary on the Discovery Channel. You gotta be real careful… don't let her get too hot -"

"Too hot?" Paul interrupted. "She sleeps with me!"

Seth frowned. "Oh yeah. Cold showers then … and watch how much she wees-"

"What the fuck?"

"Seriously! They get hot and dance and don't drink enough water, but sometimes they can't wee it out… so make sure she gets enough water into her too. But not too much."

Paul's eyes narrowed. He was going to peg Quil Ateara out on a fucking anthill for this.

Seth managed to peel Bella off him and steer her over towards Paul. She grabbed him with both hands. "Paul…" she crooned. She rubbed her face into his bare chest. "You smell soooooo goooood."

"Fucking Ateara is going to die… horribly."

"Better take her home," Seth suggested. "She'll be horrified if she behaves like this in front of the pack."

"Yeah, I know." Paul just crouched down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Whee," she squealed.

"It's gonna be a long, fucking night…"

"Four hours," Seth stated.

"What?"

"Takes at least four hours to start wearing off… and she probably won't be able to sleep before it does wear off."

"Quil is going to die," Paul stated emphatically.

"Really," Bella said. "That's  _ **awful**_ … should I be nice to him?"

Paul blinked.

"Oh, man," Seth commented. "Textbook signs: increased urge to communicate with others. Increased empathy and feelings of closeness or connection with others and probably reduced insecurity, defensiveness, and fear of emotional injury."

"Anything else?"

"A sense of increased insightfulness and introspection…"

Brilliant. All he needed was an introspective Bella. She thought too much anyway.

"…mild psychedelia …" Seth continued.

"What? Like she's tripping?"

"Kind of… colours and sounds will be enhanced… she'll see patterns in things…"

"Dead; he's  **dead**."

"Oh," Seth added. "And she'll be really huggy… touching and full of positive emotions."

"How long do you think Sam would be pissed with me if I walked over there and tore Quil's head off?" Paul asked reasonably.

"Aahhh," stammered Seth. "Maybe you should look after Bella first?"

"Humph." He shifted her a little in his arms. "Thanks Seth," he grunted.

"No problem," he replied.

"Seeeethhhh," Bella crooned. "I love youuuu Sethhh … you're like a littler, cuter Jake…" She waved her fingers in front of her face animatedly.

Both men frowned at her.

"Maybe Jake will kill Quil  **for**  you?" suggested Seth. "If he sees her like this?"

Paul chortled.

* * *

 

He took her to his house. He just carried her there. His father was away and there was no way he was letting Charlie see her like this. She had intended to stay anyway, so she had a bag packed.

Seth was right about her having extra arms. She'd become Kali or something. They were all over him. She almost fell out of his when she sat up unexpectedly and started babbling on about how pretty the forest was at night. She wanted to get down and go hide in the forest.

"I could be a forest chameleon. You'd never find me."

"I'll always find you baby and chameleons live in the jungle," he pointed out.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "That's right… this is wolf country." She giggled like a loon.

He got her in the door and sat her on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and insisted she drink half.

She shivered dramatically. "It's cold…" she whined. "And I'm hot! You think I'm hot doncha Paul?"

"Yes, baby. Drink the water."

Music exploded out of his pocket. Duran Duran's 'Hungry like the Wolf'.

He grabbed it. "Jake?"

' _Is she okay?'_

"Music," she squealed and jumped off the counter before Paul could grab her. She dashed across the room. She was freakily well coordinated.

"Yeah… she's kind of… flighty right now."

' _I'm gonna kill Quil,'_ Jake growled.

"Not if I get to him first."

' _Look after her. Call me if you need help.'_

"Sure, sure." As if he would be doing that? The last thing he needed was Jacob Black near an overly affectionate Bella.

She had turned the radio on and was dancing in the living room. Paul blinked.

It was after ten o'clock on a Friday night and his alternative radio station usually had a guest deejay in to do a dance mix party. It ran from 10 until 2. Whoever was on tonight was fully into techno.

And Bella was dancing.

She was really dancing.

And she was dancing to techno.

"Dance with me, Paul. You loooove to dance," she commented. "And I never dance with you… I should dance with you… you look so good when you dance."

Insightful? Tick.

Introspective? Tick.

"You dance, baby. I'll watch you."

And he did. He perched on the back of the couch and watched her. She flung her hair around. She held her arms above her head and wriggled sinuously in a way that went straight to his cock. She kicked off her shoes and stamped her bare feet onto the floor in perfect time. She spun and she moved and she was beautiful. And she never fell over or lost her balance.

**It was awesome.**

She had been going for a good fifteen minutes, when he thought to check her temperature. He danced over to her, and shimmied in front of her. She flung her arms around his neck and tried to climb his body. He groaned. She was too hot already.

He danced her off her self appointed dance floor and towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Shower."

"Oooh… Naked?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes," he agreed. "Is that okay?"

"Ooohhh yeahhhh… I looove being naked with you. I'm naked with you a lot, you know... but I looooove it."

"Uh huh," he agreed.

He turned the water on and tried to peel her off his body so that he could get her out of her clothes.

In less time than he could have managed it, she had stripped herself and she stood naked and sweaty in front of him. He actually closed his eyes. She was off her head; he could not have sex with her. His shoulder angel suggested the cold shower was a good idea. The little devil on his shoulder disagreed. He slid out of his cut offs.

"Music," she squealed again and dashed back to turn up the radio. He followed her and watched with awe as a naked Bella ran around his living room.

Reduced insecurity? Tick.

Bella still didn't think she was beautiful; didn't matter how many times he told her she was. Fuckward had done her head in big time on that. And she did _not_ walk around the house naked.

"Shower, baby," he reminded her before she started dancing again.

She ran back towards him and literally jumped on him. He fought himself not to throw her down on the floor and sink his cock into her deep enough to hit her spine. He was so hard, it was aching.

"Shower," he repeated; mostly for himself.

He carried her back into the bathroom and dumped her under the water. She squealed again. She sounded so happy.

"I'm a water goddess," she told him.

"Yep," he agreed. He put a hand under her hair to test her body temperature and she thought he wanted to kiss her. She jumped him again. Crashed into him lips first. She was all wet and naked and eager. And one of her little white hands was wrapped around his weeping erection.

He groaned into her mouth. "Oh fuck. I am  **so**  going to the special Hell."

"Special Hell?" she asked.

"Reserved for people who take advantage of girls who are out of their minds-"

"Ooohhh. Can I come with you?"

"Baby you're  **taking**  me there," he assured her as he turned off the water and carried her wet and dripping to the living room.

"Can you hear the music?"

"Yeah."

"It matches my heartbeat," she stated.

He listened to check. Fuck, her heart was racing but her body temp was cooler.

But the shower had not dampened her enthusiasm.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me," she pleaded. She ground herself onto him.

"Oh baby," he groaned.

"Please Paul… you  _never_  let yourself go…"

Shit! Like he needed introspection now.

"…give me everything you've got Paul… I'm you're imprint… I can take it… and you won't hurt me… I know you won't hurt me… you just have to believe it yourself."

She closed her eyes. And she slid down the front of his body. He grabbed her as she had known he would, but they overbalanced and fell onto the floor. He fell on top of her.

"Let's dance to the music… together… fuck and dance and fuck some more…"

He could hear it; it was a techno remix of NIN Closer to god.

"You let me… you let me…" she sang along.

'Help me', Trent Reznor pleaded. Christ, he needed help himself. She was wet and eager and writhing under him already. The music paused and went into a teeth grinding bit with a faster overlay.

"Bella?" he checked with his hand to see if she was wet. She was saturated.

"Give it to me Paul. Give me everything." The way she said 'everything' ought to be illegal.

He flipped her over onto all fours. He would hurt her less this way. Use her ass for padding. He did it so quickly she didn't have time to react. And then he held her open with one hand and he thrust into her in one hard movement. She cried out. "God!" she screamed oddly matching the lyrics.

He made regular movements into her and she was right there with him.

But the beat had changed.

"Faster… faster," Bella encouraged. He knew she was okay; he was so attuned to her senses he almost checked on her without thinking about it. The first pain spike and he was out of there and on the other side of the room before she'd finish hurting. That was the promise he made to himself.

"Music… gotta match the music," Bella insisted between pants. She thrust back at him.

Only a supernatural creature would have been capable of fucking her at the speed the music had now. But Paul did it. His imprint insisted.

"Fuck… yes," she shouted.

Sweat dripped down his face and onto her back. She wailed. His heart was pounding. He could hear her's and she was okay. It was fast but not too out of control.

He reached under her and locked his hands onto her shoulders. Thank Christ it wasn't an extended remix, was all he could think as he pistoned into her at a frankly inhuman pace. He did let himself go. He fucked his imprint and she took it and she loved it.

She came and she kept coming. She moaned, she wailed, and she screamed. But she wasn't in pain except where he had gripped her hips so hard earlier; she might have bruised there.

' _You get me closer to god'_  Trent shouted. And so did Paul. He shouted, as he came so hard his vision went white. Bella collapsed onto the floor and he rode her down.

They lay there panting and sweating. And he heard the deejay say  _'thanks to halfpolynesianchik for doing the mix tonight.' *_

He rolled off Bella and lay on his back and looked over at her. She looked ecstatic.

"That… was… amazing." She panted a little. "We have to dance now."

Oh no.

"No baby," he told her. "The water goddess has to get back into the shower now."

"Oh." She frowned as if she was thinking about it. "Okay," she happily agreed.

She clambered over onto him and lay down on his body. He was surprised she could move. "And then we can fuck again… and have another shower… and fuck again," she suggested. She slid a hand down in between their bodies and grabbed his cock. It was still slippery with his own cum and she grabbed it hard. He jumped. "I want more of this," she announced.

**Fuck.**

It certainly  **was**  going to be a long night. Maybe he wouldn't kill Quil after all. Just hurt him bad for drugging his woman.

* * *

 

*[AN: not sure who did the remix, but that's who loaded it into YouTube]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first at fanfiction.net on 2/11/2011


End file.
